A Little Dream
by Kim Nam Jung
Summary: Apakah seorang Nam Woohyun tak boleh mempunyai mimpi? / PLAKKK.. "Kenapa kau malah menunjukkan barang tak berguna itu padaku! Aku tak perlu barang seperti itu. Dari mana saja kau! Ini sudah jam berapa! Kau pikir hanya ada kau disini, hah! Cepat masakan sesuatu, aku sudah lapar," / Bad Summary / WooGyu Brothership / RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All Cast belong to himself. Maybe can I keep Nam Woohyun?**

 **.**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nam Woohyun, seorang siswa Woollim _Interna_ _t_ _ional School_ yang saat ini duduk di bangku kelas 11 IPA 1. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun, banyak prestasi yang telah membesarkan namanya. Seluruh siswa serta guru pun salut dengan kemampuannya—kecuali keluarganya. Woohyun, dipercaya pihak sekolah untuk mewakili sekolahnya dalam perlombaan akademis. Tak jarang, Woohyun mendapatkan juara dalam perlombaan itu.

Senin 4.30 _a.m._

Pagi-pagi sekali, Woohyun tengah berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk hyung tersayangnya. Setelahnya, Woohyun bergegas masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua—pojok paling belakang. Sebuah ruangan sempit, pengap, dan gelap. Hanya sebuah lampu berwarna kuning kecil yang meneranginya. Woohyun beranjak mandi. Ketika berjalan, ia merasakan pening di kepalanya. Namun, Woohyun mengabaikan rasa sakit itu.

Senin pukul 6.00 _a.m._

Seusai bersiap-siap, Woohyun menuruni tangga. Woohyun melihat hyungnya yang sedang menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Woohyun menyapa dan berpamitan pada hyungnya.

"Pagi _hyung_ , aku berangkat dulu," _Hyung_ nya hanya menatapnya sekejap dan kembali fokus pada makanannya, tak berniat membalas perkataan Woohyun. Menyadari itu, Woohyun melenggang keluar rumah.

Woohyun berjalan menuju halte bus yang tak seberapa jauh dari rumahnya. Woohyun memang anak dari seorang yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. Terbukti Woohyun bisa bersekolah di Woolim _International School_ yang merupakan sekolah ternama di Seoul. Tak sembarang orang yang bisa bersekolah di sana. Banyak di antara mereka yang diantar oleh supir pribadi atau bahkanmengendarai kendaraan pribadi.

Tapi, kenapa Woohyun berangkat dengan bus? Itu karena ia tak mau merepotkan _hyung_ nya jika harus meminta kendaraan pribadi untuknya. Jangankan meminta, berbicara pada _hyung_ nya saja Woohyun merasa takut.

Bel berbunyi tepat pukul 8.00 _a.m._ Masih banyak waktu yang dimiliki Woohyun sebelum bel berbunyi, membuatnya tenang menunggu kedatangan bus.

Woohyun begitu terkejut ketika mendapati namanya di mading sekolah yang sedang dilihat banyak siswa. Ia mendapat penghargaan lagi? Ah! Lomba membuat robot rupanya. Seulas senyum terbit di bibirnya.

Nam Corp, salah satu perusaahaan yang bergerak di bidang bisnis terbesar di Korea Selatan dengan Nam Sunggyu yang menjabat sebagai kepala Direktur. Sunggyu menjadi penerus perusahaan itu, setelah _Mr_. Nam, _appa_ nya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu. Di usia yang terbilang masih muda, yaitu 20 tahun, tetapi Sunggyu sangat professional dan perfeksionis dalam bekerja.

 _ **Sunggyu**_ _ **'s**_ _ **POV**_

Pagi ini, aku memilih bekerja di rumah saja. Aku terbangun pukul 5.00 _a.m._ dan merasakan kerongkonganku kering. Saat aku hendak mengambil minum di dapur, aku melihat _donsaeng_ ku memasak. Aku tahu ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Sesekali aku menatap sendu punggungnya yang membelakangiku—menghadap kompor. Namun, mengingat kejadian _itu_ membuatku kembali ke kamar dan melupakan niatan awalku yang hendak membasahi kerongkonganku.

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah pukul 6.00 _p.m_. Aku memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh _donsaeng_ ku sembari menyesap kopi yang telah kubuat tadi.

Aku melihat Woohyun, _donsaeng_ ku menyapaku. Hal itu membuat hatiku merasakan sakit dan marah sekaligus. Aku merasa, keegoanku mengalahkan semuanya. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas tanpa minat untuk membalas sapaannya. Aku menatap sedih punggung Woohyun yang melenggang meninggalkanku.

 _Mianhae_ Woohyun-ah…

 _ **Sunggyu**_ _ **'s**_ _ **End POV**_

Senin siang, pukul 1.00 _p.m._

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang. Ouhh, "

Tak ada jawaban. Woohyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut seperti pagi tadi, namun lebih sakit. Woohyun masuk kerumah dan melihat _hyung_ nya duduk di meja makan dengan tatapan marah. Woohyun menunduk takut—tak mau menatap mata _hyung_ nya. Mengingat dirinya harus menunjukkan piagam tadi pada _hyung_ nya, Woohyun memberanikan diri mendongak menatap manik Sunggyu.

" _Hyung_. Aku memenangkan lomba perakitan robot," ujar Woohyun dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Menyerahkan selembar kertas piagam dan sebuah piala pada Sunggyu.

Namun, hanya tatapan tajam yang diterima Woohyun.

Sunggyu meraih piala dan membanting benda itu di lantai. Diraihnya lagi selembar kertas yang ada di sebelah tangan Woohyun. Dirobeknya kertas yang menurutnya tak berguna itu menjadi beberapa bagian kecil. Setelah itu melemparnya ke wajah Woohyun. Woohyun pun menunduk dan menatap sendu sobekan kertas di kakinya.

 **PLAKKK**

"Kenapa kau malah menunjukkan barang tak berguna itu padaku! Aku tak perlu barang seperti itu. Dari mana saja kau! Ini sudah jam berapa! Kau pikir hanya ada kau disini, _hah_! Cepat masakan sesuatu, aku sudah lapar,"

Woohyun hanya diam mendapat tamparan dari _hyung_ nya. Hatinya sakit menatap kepingan piala serta sobekan kertas di lantai. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Selama ini, Sunggyu tak pernah memukulnya, apalagi menamparnya.

Dipungutnya kepingan serta sobekan kertas itu. Dibawanya kertas itu ke kamar dengan lelehan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti.

Ia menyambung sedikit demi sedikit sobekan kertas yang sangat berharga baginya. Merekatkan benda yang selama ini ia ingin dapatkan. Setelah itu, diletakkannya benda itu di atas meja. Setelah itu, ia bergegas turun hendak menyiapkan makanan untuk _hyung_ nya. Woohyun merasakan pening di kepalanya, semakin lebih sakit dari biasanya. Namun, Woohyun memgabaikannya— _lagi_.

' _Apa salahnya jika aku ingin mendapat perhatian darimu hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan dan mendapatkan kasih sayangmu hyung,'_ batin Woohyun melihat sebuah fotonya bersama Sunggyu saat masih berusia 5 tahun. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir mereka dan Sunggyu yang merangkul pundak Woohyun. Mengingat hal itu, membuat hatinya miris.

Sunggyu merosot di balik pintu kamarnya. Duduk meringkuk dengan air mata yang mengalir perlahan. Ia tak menyangka jika ia tega melakukan hal seperti itu pada Woohyun. Ia tahu, jika saat ini Woohyun sangat menderita. Di sela-sela isakannya, Sunggyu mendengar suara dari dapur. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Ia melihat Woohyun yang terlihat sedang memasak.

Sunggyu merasakan nyeri di dadanya melihat Woohyun.

Hari demi hari dilalui oleh Woohyun. Tak terasa sudah terlampaui 3 bulan lamanya. Semakin banyak piagam dengan plaster bening yang sengaja direkatkan. Belum lagi benda plastik berwarna kuning emas yang juga dipenuhi dengan lem yang sudah mengering.

Semakin hari, tubuh Woohyun terlihat semakin kurus dan tampak lemah. Woohyun pun semakin sering merasakan cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Woohyun merasakan jika tubuhnya sedang sakit. Tapi, ia tidak tahu sakit apa. Dia ingin memeriksakannya, tapi, ia tak punya waktu. Woohyun memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu selama 2 bulan ini.

Tak selamanya Woohyun bergantung pada _hyung_ nya, bukan?

Tak hanya Woohyun sendiri yang merasakan aneh di tubuhnya. Sunggyu rupanya juga merasakan kejanggalan pada diri Woohyun. Sunggyu melihat pipi Woohyun yang semakin tirus dan kulit Woohyun yang memang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. Sunggyu sebenarnya ingin bertanya untuk memastikan kejanggalan yang dilihatnya pada Woohyun. Namun, keegoisannya mengatakan _tidak_.

Woohyun bekerja di salah satu swalayan. Tentunya hal itu ia rahasiakan dari Sunggyu. Ia tak ingin _hyung_ nya semakin marah. Setelah Woohyun pulang bekerja, ia pergi ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Hari masih siang, banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, berlari-larian kesana-kemari. Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat dua anak yang sedang tertawa bersama.

Mengingatkannya pada kenangannya bersama Sunggyu, sebelum kejadian _it_ _u._

 _Sebuah keluarga yang terlihat bahagia duduk bersama di taman. Sepasang suami isteri dan_ _dua_ _anak laki-laki sedang bersenda gurau. Sang_ magnae _meminta_ Appa _dan_ Eomma _ikut bersamanya membeli sesuatu. Sunggyu, sang_ hyung _diam-diam mengikuti mereka bertiga. Saat akan menyebrang, Woohyun menggandeng tangan orangtuanya. Dari sisi kanan mereka, sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sang_ Appa _mendorong anaknya di pinggir jalan._

 _ **BRUKKKK**_

 _Mata Sunggyu membulat melihat kedua orangtuanya tertabrak truk dan meninggal di tempat kejadian. Ia berteriak histeris dan berlari menghampiri. Sunggyu merasa jika Woohyunlah penyebab_ _kematian kedua orangtuanya._

Woohyun menitikkan menitikkan air mata mengingat _itu_. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang sempat terjatuh dan bergegas pulang. Sesampainya dirumah, Woohyun lagi-lagi merasakan nyeri yang teramat di kepalanya. Woohyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar dan memejamkan matanya. Sungguh ini merupakan hari yang sangat lelah baginya.

"Aish, sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa tak ada makanan sama sekali. Hei, anak pembawa sial! Cepat turun dan buatlah sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Aku sudah sangat lapar," Sunggyu berteriak memanggil Woohyun. Merasa ia sedang diabaikan, Sunggyu segera menghampiri kamar Woohyun.

 **BRAK… BRAK… BRAK…**

"Hei, kau keluarlah!" Sunggyu berteriak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Woohyun. Perasaan Sunggyu menjadi tak enak. Ia juga tak mendengar sahutan dari kamar. Sunggyu membuka perlahan pintu kamar Woohyun. Ia mengernyit heran melihat gundukan di balik selimut. Sunggyu berjalan perlahan mendekati kasur Woohyun. Dilihatnya Woohyun yang tertidur dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Sunggyu mengusap rambut Woohyun. Panas, itulah yang dirasakan punggung tangannya ketika bersentuhan dengan dahi Woohyun.

' _K_ _enapa dengan anak ini? Wajahnya begitu berkeringat'_ batin Sunggyu ketika mengusap wajah Woohyun.

"Hei, bangun! Ini bukan saatnya tidur. Masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan. Cepat bangun!" Sunggyu kembali berteriak. Tak memperdulikan kekhawatirannya kepada Woohyun, namun tetap tak ada respon yang didapat. Hati Sunggyu panic seketika, merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari Woohyun. Sunggyu menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Woohyun.

" _Hyunghh_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Bangapsimida! Author baru yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf.. Oya, gomawo juga buat Shelo-** _ **eonnie**_ **yang ngebantu ngedit dan** _ **publish**_ **. Akhir kata:** _ **Mind to review**_ ** _?_ _Don't be silent reader!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_PREVIEW_

 **BRAK… BRAK… BRAK…**

"Hei, kau keluarlah!" Sunggyu berteriak sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Woohyun. Perasaan Sunggyu menjadi tak enak. Ia juga tak mendengar sahutan dari kamar. Sunggu membuka perlahan pintu kamar Woohyun. Ia mengernyit heran melihat gundukan di balik selimut. Sunggyu berjalan perlahan mendekati kasur Woohyun. Dilihatnya Woohyun yang tertidur dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajah pucatnya. Sunggyu mengusap rambut Woohyun. Panas, itulah yang dirasakan punggung tangannya ketika bersentuhan dengan dahi Woohyun.

' _kenapa dengan anak ini? Wajahnya begitu berkeringat'_ bating Sunggyu ketika mengusap wajah Woohyun.

"Hei, bangun! Ini bukan saatnya tidur. Masih banyak yang harus kau kerjakan. Cepat bangun!" Sunggyu kembali berteriak. Tak memperdulikan kekhawatirannya kepada Woohyun, namun tetap tak ada respon yang didapat. Hati Sunggyu panic seketika, merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari Woohyun. Sunggyu menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Woohyun.

"Hyunghh,"

 **A Little Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : All Cast belong to himself. Maybe can I keep Nam Woohyun?**

 **.**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hati Sunggyu mencelos mendengar donsaennya menggumam dengan parau dan masih memejamkan matanya. Tak sadar, Sunggyu menitikkan air mata melihat donsaengnya seperti ini.

"Woohyun-ah, kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? Bicaralah," tanya Sunggyu mengusap peluh di dahi Woohyun.

"Hyung~ Akh," Woohyun mulai membuka matanya dan memekik keras ketika merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di kepalanyanya. Seketika ia memegangdan meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Sunggyu tersentak melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat keliar dari hidung Woohyun. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Woohyun seperti itu. Sunggyu pun bergegas menggendong Woohyun dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Bertahanlah Woohyun-ah,"

.

.

.

"Suster! Tolong donsaeng saya, sus."

Suasana hening koridor rumah sakit berubah ricuh ketika Sunggyuu datang dan berteriak-teriak. Sunggyu pun membaringkan Woohyun di kasur dorong dan para suster mendorongnya ke ruang UGD. Sunggyu mau tak mau harus menunggu di luar ruangan. Jantung berdetak cukup keras, mulutnya tiada henti merapalkan doa untuk donsaeng tersayangnya. 3 jam terlampaui, air mata Sunggyu menganak sungai di pipinya membayangkan sejenak wajah Woohyun saat tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, cemberut, dan berbagai ekspresi lainnya. Hatinya berdenyut mengingat semua kenangan bersama Woohyun, dahulu.

 _ **Sunggyu POV**_

"Hyung _, ayo makan. Kalau_ hyung _tidak makan, nanti_ hyung _tambah sakit. A-aa~"_

 _ **PRANGGG**_

" _Apa pedulimu! Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku,"_

 _Saat ini, aku sedang sakit. Aku merasakan daya tahanku semakin menurun. Kulihat Woohyun datang membawakan sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring makanan dan segelas susu. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya._

 _Ku tampik semua makanan yang ia bawakan. Aku tak sudi ia memperhatikanku. Kenapa ia tak mati saja sekalian. Apa ia tak meraasa telah membunuh kedua orang tua kami. Aku membencimu. Sangat!_

 _Kulihat, ia membersihkan makanan yang tumpah serta serpihan beling yang pecah. Ia sesekali meringis ketika beling itu melukai tangan halusnya. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Tapi, ia lah yang membunuh orang tua kami._

 _ **Sunggyu End POV**_

 _Woohyun membersihkan serpihan beling dengan hati-hati. Meskipun begitu, serpihan itu tetap tega melukai tangan halusnya. Ia sudah biasa menerima perlakuan_ hyung _nya. Ia sering iri melihat anak-anak yang seusianya bermain, tertawa bersama saudara kandungnya. Woohyun juga ingin seperti itu. Terlebih, ketika ia melihat seorang kakak yang memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada donsaengnya. Woohyun ingin diperlakukan seperti itu oleh_ hyung _nya. Diperhatikan, disayangi, dicintai, dan dianggap oleh_ hyung _nya. Seumur-umur, Woohyun belum pernah mendapatkan ucapan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' dari_ hyung _nya. Woohyun ingin mendapatkan itu semua. Apakah salah?_

 _Air mata keluar dari manik hitamnya, meleleh menatap kotak kecil yang berisi kue, di tengahnya berdiri sebatang lilin kecil yang menyala. Yaps, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Woohyun sudah terbiasa merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri, tanpa ada_ hyung _yang menemaninya. Bibirnya bergumam menyanyikan lagu khas ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri sembari sesenggukan._

 _Di balik pintu sebuah kamar, sepasang mata melihat apa yang dilakukan Woohyun. Dadanya sesak melihat Woohyun yang meniup lilin di tengah gelapnya dapur. Perlahan air mata meleleh dari mata Sunggyu._

"Mianhae _, Woohyun_ -ah,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEKK**

"Bagaimana keadaan _donsaeng_ saya _uisa_? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sunggyu bertub-tubi setelah melihat dokter yang memeriksa Woohyun keluar dari ruag UGD.

"Apakah orang tua anda ada?" tanya Lee _uisa_.

"Orang tua saya sudah tiada _uisa_. Saya _hyung_ nya, anda bisa bicarakan dengan saya,"

"Baiklah, anda bisa ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar,"

 **.**

 **.**

Sunggyu melangkah gontai setelah mendengar pernyataan yang menyayat hati. Ia merosot di depan pintu kamar Woohyun. Air matanya perlahan turun. Ia merasa begitu jahat, telah memperlakukan _donsaeng_ nya sekejam itu.

'Selama itukah kau merahasiakan penyakitmu?' batin Sunggyu sembari mengusap kasar air mata yang seperti enggan untuk berhenti.

 **Sunggyu POV**

Aku masuk ruang rawat Woohyun. Kulihat air mukanya tersirat beban yang berat. Wajah putihnya semakin memucat, pipi tembemnya(?) semakin tirus, badannya juga terlihat semakin kurus. Ku genggam tangan yang terasa lebih kecil dibanding tanganku. Ku usap rambutnya yang mulai rontok.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada Woohyun_ uisa _?" tanya Sunggyu to the point._

" _Sebelumnya, izinkan saya bertanya. Apakah dulu Woohyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Lee_ uisa _setelah melihat sebuah kertas asil pemeriksaan terhadap Woohyun mungkin._

 _Aku berpikir mengenai pertanyaan Lee_ uisa _. Seingatku, Woohyun tak pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Kecuali… 12 tahun lalu, saat_ eomma _dan_ appa _meninggal karena tertabrak. Tabrakan? Dalam tabrakan itu tak hanya ada_ eomma _dan_ appa _. Disana juga ada Woohyun. Aku baru ingat jika Woohyun juga menjadi korban tabrak lari 12 tahun lalu. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Woohyun yang sakit sekarang? Bukannya ia terlihat baik-baik saja?_

"Ne _,_ uisa _. Pada saat usia Woohyun menginak 5 tahun ia dan orang tua saya menjadi korban tabrak lari. Orang tua saya meninggal di lokasi kejadian. Untung saja Woohyun masin bisa diselamatkan. Apakah ada yang terjadi pada Woohyun_ uisa _?" aku semakin penasaran. Apa yang terjadi padamu Woohyun-_ ah _._

" _Woohyun…"_

 _Kulihat, Lee_ uisa _menghela napas sejenak membuatku semakin penasaran._

"… _ia mengidap stadium 3, yang disebabkan karena pembekuan darah di otaknya. Mungkin saat itu, kepala Woohyun terbentur sesuatu. Saya juga belum memastikan penyebab pastinya pembekuan darah ini,"_

 _ **DEG..**_

 _Separah itukah yang sakit yang kau sembunyikan ariku Woohyun-_ ah _? Kenapa kau tak mrnceritakan padaku? Jjika aku tahu kalau kau sakit, aku akan berhenti bertindak kasar padamu. Kau membuatku menyesal atas apa yang ku perbat padamu._

 _ **Sunggyu End POV**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sunggyu duduk disamping kasur Woohyun sembari menggenggam tangan Woohyun erat dan bibirnya terus merapalkan doa untuk kesehatan Woohyun.

"Eunghhh," mata Sunggyu melebar saat Woohyun mulai membuka suara dan mendapati jemari Woohyun yang digenggamnya melakukan pergerakan kecil.

"Woohyun- _ah_ , syukurlah kau sudah sadar,"

Perlahan namun pasti, mata Woohyun terbuka. Putih. Hanya itu yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Ia juga sedikit terkejut mendapati Sunggyu yang duduk dan menggenggam tangannya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa ka-"

"Ssst, jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Tubuhmu masih lemas,"

Sunggyu memotong perkataan Woohyun. Sungguh, ia tak ingin Woohyun mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya nyeri.

" _Jja,_ makan dulu. _Hyung_ suapin, A-aa,"

Woohyun tak segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap sesendok nasi yang dipegang Sunggyu. Woohyun sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Alhasil, ia hanya cengo menatap Sunggyu.

'Apa aku bermimpi? Jika iya, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini,' batin Woohyun.

"Hei, apa kau melamun? Ayo makan dulu. A-aa,"

 **.**

 **.**

Butiran halus berwarna putih datang menghiasi dinginnya malam pertengahan musim dingin ini. Sudah sebulan lalu, Woohyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tetapi, ia harus tetap meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Sungyeol _uisa_ dan harus rajin mengontrol kesehatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pohon cemara buatan telah terhias indah di ruang tamu keluarga Nam. Malam ini, malam natal, dan Woohyun akan membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Sunggyu nanti. Malamnatal kali ini akan berbeda dari malam natal sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena untuk kali pertamanya, ia akan merayakan bersama _hyung_ tercintanya.

Makanan telah tersaji di meja makan. Woohyun sengaja memasak makanan kesukaan Sunggyu dan makanan spesial lainnya. Ia melihat jaru jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 _p.m._

'Sebentar lagi _hyung_ pulang,' batin Woohyun.

1 Jam.

Ia duduk, dan menatap masakan yang telah tersaji dengan beberapa lilin merah yang menyala di tengah meja. Sesekali, bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia. Tapi, dibalik senyum itu, Woohyun mulai merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

2 Jam.

Woohyun menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan. Tangan kanannya dijadikannya sebagai bantalan, sedang tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan. Rasa nyeri di kepalanya tak ada niatan untuk berhenti ataupun mereda. Yang ia rasakan, kepalanya semakin sakit. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

3 Jam.

 **Kringggg…**

"Yeoboseyo," Woohyun langsung bangkit dan mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Woohyun- _ah_ , _mian_. _Hyung_ tak bisa pulang malam ini. _Hyung_ akan pergi ke Jepang. Ada rapat dadakan yang mengharuskan _hyung_ untuk berangkat saat ini juga. Kau tak apa di rumah sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi ini kan malam natal, _hyung._ Tak seharusnya kau pergi. Setidaknya, pulanglah walau sebentar," andaikan Sunggyu bisa lihat, raut muka Woohyun yang kecewa dengan perkataan Sunggyu. Jangan lupakan wajah Woohyun yang terlihat semakin pucat.

" _Mian,_ aku harus berangkat saat ini juga,"

"Kumohon _hyung_. Kau tahu, aku ingin menghabiskan malam natal bersamamu _hyung_ ,"

" _Mian_. Jika aku tak menghadiri rapat itu, maka akan berpengaruh pada keuangan perusahaan kita. Kau ingin kita bangkrut? Sekarang aku sudah ada di bandara dan 5 menit lagi aku berangkat. Hati-hati dirumah ya. Jaga kesehatan,"

" _Ne hyung_ ,"

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya, makan, banyak istirahat, dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. _Hyung_ besok siang sudah pulang. Jaljayo~"

 **Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..**

 **.**

 **.**

Woohyun menangis menatap pohon yang dibawaknya ada sekotak kecil hadiah natal yang ia siapkan untuk Sunggyu. Ia terjatuh di lantai. Tubuhnya lemas, rasa sakit di kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia rasakan bukannya mereda, namun semakin sakit. Cairan kental bewarna merah pekat juga mulai keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Woohyun sudah tak kuat lagi. Pada siapa ia mengadu? Rasanya, Woohyun ingin melepas semua pederitaannya.

 **Tokk..tokk..tokk..**

Woohyun samar-samar mendengar orang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Woohyun ingin membuka pintu, mungkin saja _hyung_ nya yang datang, tapi ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri.

" _Hyunghh_ ,"

 **.**

 **.**

Sungyeol beriat mengantarkan obat tambahan untuk Woohyun. Ia melihat cahaya yang terpancar dari pohon natal keluarga Nam di ruang tamu, menandakan jika pasti ada orang di dalam rumah.

 **Tokk..tokk..tokk..**

Sungyeol sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ia mengintip melalui jendela kaca depan rumah. Sial! Jendela itu tertutup oleh tirai yang tidak tembus pandang. Perasaan Sungyeol tak enak melihat keganjalan ini. Ia meraih ganggang pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Benar saja, pintunya tidak dikunci.

"WOOHYUN- _AH_!"

Sungyeol terkejut melihat Woohyun yang tergeletak lemas dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Dengan sigap, ia menggendong tuuh ringkih Woohyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sungyeol mencoba menghubungi Sunggyu, namun nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sunggyu saat ini tengah berada di sebuah hotel kota Tokyo. Rapat yang ia hadiri telah berakhir. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini ialah istirahat. Sebelum itu, ia mencoba menelepon rumah dan menanyakan keadaan Woohyun. Sial! Baterainya low, ia pun lupa membawa charger. Ia mengusak kasar kepalanya.

'Semoga tak ada yang terjadi pada Woohyun,' batin Sunggyu yang perlahan menutup matanya. Mencoba berlayar ke pulau seberang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana ini _uisa_? Detak jantungnya semakin melemah,"

"Tambahkan kadar oksigen padanya,"

" _Ne, uisa_ ,"

'Kumohon bertahanlah' batin Sungyeol.

Beginilah keadaan ruang UGD ketika Sungyeol membawa Woohyun dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang parah. Saat ini, Sungyeol tengah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Woohyun. Sungyeol-lah yang nantinya akan membiayai biaya operasi Woohyun. Itu demi menyelamatkan anak muda yang belum bisa mencapai mimpinya.

" _Uisa_ , ia mengalami kejang dan detak jantungnya menghilang,"

"Segera siapkan _Defibrilator_ sekarang juga,"

 **DUG..**

"Detak jantungnya masih belum muncul juga _Uisa_ ,"

 **DUG..**

"Masih belum muncul juga,"

'Kumohon kembalilah,' batin Sungyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Woohyun saat ini tengah berdiri di tengah padang rumput hijau dan tenang. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang paruh baya berjalen mendekatinya._

"Eomma! Appa! _" ucap Woohyun seraya menghambur ke pelukan kedua orang itu._

"Bogoshipo eomma, appa, _"_

"Nado bogoshipo _Woohyun-_ ah _,"_

" _Tapi, ini dimana ya?"_

" _Ini tempat_ eomma _dan_ appa _sekarang. Kenapa kau bisa disini sayang?"_

" _Bolehkah aku ikut dengan_ eomma _dan_ appa _? Aku sudah lelah menahan ini semua. Aku selalu menyusahkan_ hyung _. Aku juga ingin seperti teman-temanku yang selalu diperhatikan oleh anggota keluarganya. Aku iri_ eomma _,"_

" _lalu, apa kau tega melihat_ hyung _mu sendirian?"_

" _Jujur, aku tidak mau jika harus meninggalkan_ hyung, _tapi aku sudah tidak kuat. Kumohon, biarkan aku bersama kalian..hiks,"  
_

" _Baiklah,_ kajja _,"_

'Mianhae hyung _,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Titttttttttttttttttttttttt**

Grafik telah menunjukkan garis lurus yang artinya seseorang yang ada di hadapannyasudah tidak bisa diselamatkannya lagi. Sungyeol menghela napas, ia harus rela pasiennya meninggalkan. Yang terpenting ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan Tuhan berkehendak lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, Sungyeol beserta kepala sekolah dan guru Woollim _International School_ mengantarkan Woohyun ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Beberapa siswa juga ikut mengantarkan. Mereka semua tak sanggup menatap kepergian bintang sekolah yang telah berjasa mengharumkan nama baik sekolah dengan beberapa prestasi yang diraihnya.

Terlebih teman-teman Woohyun yang merasa sangat kehilangan sosok periang yang yang menjadi penghibur dengan segala tingkah konyolnya. Mereka tak menyangka, dibalik sifat Woohyun yang periang, menyimpan berjuta luka yang ia pendam sendiri selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini, Sunggyu telah pulang dari Jepang. Sunggyu membuka pintu depan. Tidak dikunci. Sunggyu melihat darah dilantai ruang tamu. Ia berlari mencari Woohyun di kamar, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia juga melihat beberapa makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

'Mungkinkah Wohyun yang menyiapkan ini semua kemarin?' batinnya.

Ia berjalan ke kamar Woohyun, namun kosong. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu. Disana ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil di sebelah bercak darah.. Itu ternyata kado natal dari Woohyun untuknya karena di luar kotak itu tertera 'Sunggyu Hyung'.

Ia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Isinya ialah sebuah kunci mobil dan selembar surat STNK. Tunggu! Kunci mobil? Ia berlari menuju garasi. Benar saja, sebuar mobil _sport_ berwarna putih telah terparkir indah. Ia mengendarai mobil iu dan pergi ke rumah sakit diman Woohyun pernah dirawat dulu.

"Permisi,"

" _Ne,_ silahkan mas-" kalimat Sungyeol terputus, ketika tahu yang datang ialah Sunggyu.

" _Mian_ _uisa_ , boleh saya tanya. Apakah anda tahu dimana Woohyun?" tanya Sunggyu to the point.

"Mengapa anda dari kemarin tidak bisa dihubungi?"

"Maaf, kemarin saya di Jepang dan baterai saya low. Saya juga tidak bisa menghuungi Woohyun dirumah,"

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya,"

 **.**

 **.**

Air mata tiada hentinya mengalir ketika seorang Nam Sunggyu dihadapkan pada sebuah pusara bertuliskan 'Nam Woohyun'. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal meninggalkan Woohyun sendirian di malam natal dirumah.

Andaikan ia tahu juka malam natal itu merupakan malam natal terakhirnya bersama Woohyun, ia tak akan pergi ke Jepang dan memilih menemani Woohyun dirumah. Memang penyesalan selalu datang diakhir bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

Sunggyu berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong seisi rumah sampai tatapannya jatuh pada kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ya! Itu bungkus kado dari Woohyun. Ia membuka kembali kotak itu. Disana ada sebuah kertas. Sunggyun pun membaca kertas itu.

'Hyung _, Marry Chrismas. Aku telah memikirkan jauh-jauh hari untuk membelikanmu hadiah ini. Karena aku pernah mendengarkan jika kau bosan dengan mobil barumu. Kuharap kau senang dengan hadiahku ini_ hyung _._

Hyung, _kenapa kau tak pulang malam natal ini? Kau tahu, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan kecil untukmu. Tapi, aku malah mementingkan pekerjaanmu. Aku sebenanya kecewa_ hyung _, tapi aku tak bisa membencimu.'_

 **Tess**

'Hyung _, sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan malam natal denganmu. Aku tidak pernah sebelumnya merayakan natal dan ulang tahunku denganmu. Aku juga merasakan, jika waktuku juga semakin menipis._ Mianhae, _selama ini aku tak pernal meminum obat yang Sungyeol_ uisa _berikan. Aku ingin kau yang menyuruhku meminum obat itu_ hyung _. Aku ingin mendapat perhatianmu, meskipun aku harus merasakan sakit.'_

 **Tess**

'Hyung, _coba lihat isi lemarimu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan kado ulang tahun untukmu. Aku khawatir, jika aku tak bisa memberikan padamu pada saat waktunya tiba. Jadi aku memberikanmu sekarang. Kuharap kau menyukainya._

 _Sebenarnya kau tak minta sesuatu apapun darimu. Aku hanya meminta kesih sayang dan perhatian mu. Namun, ternyata aku salah. Memang benar, seorang Nam Woohyun tak boleh mempunyai mimpi. Walau sekecil apapun._

Gomawo hyung, _telah menganggapku sebagai_ donsaeng _mu sebelum aku tiada._ Mianhae _telah membuatmu kerepotan dengan penyakitku ini._

Saranghae hyung.'

Nam Woohyun

 **Tess**

Sunggyu tak henti-hentinya menangis membaca surat itu. Begitu menyayat hati.

" _Mianhae_ Woohyun- _ah,"_ hanya itu yang sanggup seorang Nam Sunggyu katakana setelah membaca surat dari Woohyun.

" _Mianhae appa, eomma,_ aku tak bisa menjaga Woohyun dengan baik. Kumohon jagalah ia disana,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Balesan Review :

~ chae121 : Udah lanjut nihhh. Thank's. :)

~ sfsclouds : Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Mian, kelamaan updatenya. :D

~ Lee Gyu Won (Guest) : Udah ditambahin di Choding nihh, gimana? :D

~ peachmw (Guest) : Udah lanjutt. Ini memang aku buat cuma twoshoot aja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Annyeong. Mian, baru update. Thank's buat yang udah nge-Review. Tambah absurd yak?** _ **Mind to review? Don't be silent reader! Gomawo….:D**_


End file.
